


Labyrinth Shore

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [55]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A series of short, shippy little scenes taking place in the labyrinth shore. Mature tag only for the Walter/Mandy scene at the end, everything else is purely innocent fluff.





	

Bob stopped on the big island in the middle of the labyrinth shore, wincing at the pain in his stump. The run across the sand hadn’t exactly been easy, nor had the trek through the knee-deep water. He sat down on the small bench and took the peg leg off, rubbing the tender stump.

“Bob?” Rob asked, coming back to the island. “What wrong?”

“It’s this damned place,” said Bob, gesturing to the area around them. “It’s easy for people with two legs, but hard for me.” As soon as they got back to the cave, he vowed to sit with his legs up for a while.

“Rob carry?” asked Rob.

“I guess,” said Bob. Not that he minded being carried by Rob, just… “Don’t drop the key, though.” Rob looked at the key box in his hand, then at Bob, then at the key box again, his brow furrowed in thought. Then, a grin broke over his face as he opened the key box, put the key in his pocket, and then tossed the key box onto the island.

“Rob smart,” said Rob.

“Yes, Rob very smart,” said Bob, smiling fondly at him. “Now, let’s get out of here so I can put my legs up.” Rob grinned and picked up his partner, then carried him the rest of the way through the labyrinth shore.

***

Louisa rode into the labyrinth shore, still grinning over the kiss, and then dismounted once she was in a fairly secluded place. Smokeeye snorted in amusement, flicking her tail, as her rider jumped around in excitement, squealing with glee.

“She kissed me!” Louisa squealed. “I can’t believe she kissed me!”

“Congratulations,” said Smokeeye. “You saved the girl and got the girl. You’re a true superhero.”

“I am, aren’t I?” said Louisa, touching her lips. “I just wish I’d been more… eloquent.”

“Well, after the ride over the ocean, you were kind of in shock,” said Smokeeye. “And she’s probably happy that the kiss left you speechless. She’s probably up at the manor right now, acting like you are now.” That made Louisa feel a little less embarrassed about how silly she was acting.

“My first kiss was with a celebrity and a demi-goddess,” said Louisa, hugging herself. “Wow, if only a younger me could see me now.”

“And all because you moved to Jorvik,” said Smokeeye. “This place truly is magical. Westie told me that you said that as soon as you got here.” Westie had been Louisa’s horse when she’d first come here, and had been left behind when she’d gone to the mainland to attend the summer camp.

“Actually, it was my aunt who said that,” said Louisa. “She’s a druid, though, so she had to say that. Or so I thought.”

“Oh, how wrong you were,” said Smokeeye. “Now, unless you want to delay more kissing by getting a cold, I’d suggest that we get home.”

“Probably a good idea,” said Louisa. “And she’s waiting for me anyway.” She grinned, biting her bottom lip. Smokeeye had an extra spring in her step as she trotted through the shore back towards home. She’d never seen her rider so happy since she’d been reunited with her father.

***

Walter stood in the knee-deep water of the labyrinth shore, looking out at the horizon. He was keeping an eye out for white shapes, having been told that his girlfriend was swimming out here somewhere. He remembered Mandy saying that she caught the best fish here, and that it was safer for her to fish here. She also had an arrangement with the smugglers who lived somewhere around here, bringing them fish in exchange for letting her safely swim here.

There was a slight splashing sound near Walter’s feet, and he looked down to see a white seal there, in one of the pools within the shore.

“Mandy?” asked Walter, wanting to make sure. Seals weren’t native to this part of Jorvik unless there was an iceberg near, which there wasn’t at the moment. But he couldn’t be entirely sure. Then, the seal rippled and a naked girl with long pale blonde hair climbed out of the water.

“Of course it’s me, silly, who else would it be?” asked Mandy. She bent down to pick up her white seal skin, and Walter tried not to stare. If his skin wasn’t so dark, his face would’ve turned bright red in embarrassment.

“You’re naked,” said Walter.

“Well, yeah, seals don’t wear clothes,” said Mandy. “What, are you embarrassed to see me naked?” She gestured down her body, her seal skin now over her shoulder.

“N-no,” said Walter, pushing his dark hair behind his ear. Quite the opposite, actually.

“Oh, I see,” said Mandy, looking down at the small tent in his jeans. She grinned, her sharp teeth making it look exactly as predatory as it felt.

“U-um,” said Walter. Mandy stepped towards him, her wet skin gleaming in the sun, and kissed him. Walter kissed her back, pushing her gently towards one of the large rocks that made up the walls of the shore. She gave a little growl, nipping gently at his lip, and wrapped her arms around him. She grinded her hips against him, feeling him through his jeans, and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if you took me right here?” Mandy purred, reaching down to stroke him through his jeans. Walter groaned but pulled away reluctantly.

“No,” said Walter. “I don’t want anyone to walk past and interrupt us.”

“Oh, fine,” said Mandy, pouting. “Well then, I’ll go get my clothes and we can go home.”

“Where are they?” asked Walter. That was why he was here, because he’d looked through the shore for her clothes for her.

“They’re in the smuggler cave,” said Mandy. “The guys look after them for me.”

“So they see you naked?” asked Walter, shocked at the idea.

“Well, yeah. They offered to leave a towel on the shore but with the wind, it usually ends up getting blown out to sea,” said Mandy. “Oh, you don’t need to worry about them, they’re gay.”

“But they’re men,” said Walter. Mandy frowned at him but then laughed.

“Oh, alright, you old worry-wart,” said Mandy. “You can go get the clothes, then. Good luck hiding the tent in your jeans.”

Walter blushed but waded through the rest of the shore, hoping that his arousal wouldn’t be so obvious by the time he got to the cave.


End file.
